1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extruding devices used in conjunction with food substances. More specifically, the present invention is a food extruder including a barrel, where the food substance is placed, and a rotating screw with a head inside the barrel that drives the food substance through the barrel to an outlet. The rotating screw may be turned manually, or may be attached to and driven by a standard hand held drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, efforts have been made to develop food extruders for various types of food substances. There are many types of extruders available today, particularly pasta extruders, and most of those devices are either mounted to a table, or are large enough to sit on a table or platform. Additionally, handheld food extruders are in existence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,188 is one such example. This food extruder includes a rotatable screw member within the barrel, and is operated by manually turning the handle to force the food out of the opening at the opposite end. However, manually turning the rotating screw quickly becomes tiresome, and none of the prior art allows a person to choose between manual operation and operation by using any type of hand-held drill. Further, none of the prior art provides the above combination together with a hand grip extending from the barrel to prevent rotation of the entire apparatus while turning the rotating screw.